Vampires
by EzGoEr
Summary: two girls. Two mysterious 'angels'. after an 'accident' a group of vampires called the First track down the angels. What will happen when the angels fall for the girls and vis versa?satoshi/risa and riku/daisuke. i own no dn angel charecters. PLZ R&R!:-
1. Chapter 1

_They stalk the night._

_They drink the blood of mortals and animals. _

_They have beautiful features. _

_There skin is pale. _

_They fear the sun. _

_They are VAMPIRES!!!_

Satoshi Hikari was seventeen years old. He was three years older then his 'brother' Daisuke. They where only related because the vampire that bit Satoshi was the one that bit Daisuke.

His name was Kai Hiwateri. He was older then them by thousands of years. He must have been one of the very first.

"SATOSHI! DAISUKE! COME HERE!" he shouted. They came towards him. Satoshi in white and Daisuke in black. "Yes master?" they asked in unison. "I need you two to go and get me something." He ordered. They hoped it wasn't something he could walk to and get.

"Go get me some food. And some bread and toppings." They felt like rolling there eyes but that would get them beatings. "Daisuke do you mind getting the food?" Satoshi asked his younger brother. He didn't want him to stay here with Kai.

"Sure." Daisuke replied. He went to a window, spread his wings, and flew. He searched for some good 'meals'. He finally found a tall building. It had many riches. He picked out a male and a female and left. There master would love this.

He did all he could from not eating them himself. There where two things holding him back. 1) he was a 'vegetarian', he only ate animals. And 2) there master would hit him if he found bite marks on there necks.

There blood was sweet. The females smelt of wine and roses. The males smelt of wine and cherries. The smell was intoxicating. Daisuke almost missed his favorite part of picking up the 'meals'.

The sky.

It was radiating freedom. The stars where glowing bright. The moon was full. Full of promises and freedom. How he yearend for those two things. So did Satoshi. It was late when he came back.

"Where have you been? Out star gazing? Or where you feasting?" he asked in mock concern. "Uh…" "That's right. Star gazing. How many times? HOW MANY!" he screamed.

Kai took out a charm. It was a charm of the sun. He held it close to Daisuke. Daisuke let out a grunt of pain. Kai brought it closer. Daisuke fell to his knees. "Pl…please……stop." He begged. His voice could only tell a fraction of the pain he really felt.

Kai brought it to Daisukes check. It instantly left a burn. Kai pressed it closer. Daisuke started bleeding. Kai slammed it in Daisukes chest. Daisuke screamed. "**GOD! PLEASE! SSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!"**

The pain and agony was enough to shake Satoshis dead heart.

In a brave, strong, demanding, and gravely voice Satoshi told Kai to stop. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kai turned from Daisuke and Satoshi knew his brother was feeling better. "I said for you to STOP HURTING MY BROTHER!"

Kai swung the charm towards Satoshi. He did not flinch. "For he who sheds the blood of another man, his blood shall be shed by Man." Satoshi continued to speak in a brave voice.

He put his hand into his pocket and whipped out a golden cross. He threw it at there 'father'. It hit hard in the middle of his forehead. Kai fell to his knees in pain. Daisuke grabbed the charm of the sun and shoved it in Kais ear.

"RUN DAISUKE!" Satoshi cried. He took out another cross and pounded Kai with it. "What about you?" he asked. "Forget about me run!" "Never leave another man behind. Dead or alive." He added seeing how all of them where 'dead.'

Daisuke kicked Kai in the back. As he was bringing his foot back Kai grabbed it and brought Daisuke down hard on the ground. "Daisuke!" Satoshi screamed. He knew that only hitting a floor was not enough to hurt but it was enough to stun.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi cried. He turned to Kai. "You die!" he cried. He brought out a third cross. There where now three. Two were on Kai and Satoshi held one. He positioned himself to make it a triangle.

The second it was in the triangle formation Kai burned. It happened slowly. Kai become red, then black, and finally he started to burn up in flames. "YOU WILL PAY!" he screamed as the flames devoured him.

"We should eat now." Daisuke said. Satoshi nodded. "We should get the fastest source of food." He added. Daisuke knew what it meant. _Humans._ "I…know a …place." Daisuke said.

"I know this will be hard but it will stop us from killing more then two people. One by one the went to the window, jumped, spread there wings, and flew.

They couldn't help but think that they where finally like the moon. Free, powerful, totally in control of there own direction.

They continued to fly until they reached the rich red brick of the house. It had an Italian design. They flew onto a balcony with huge glass doors. They went in. On the bed where two girls. One had short red hair the other had long brown hair.

The girl murmured something in her sleep. She seemed older, her body was slender but strong. The brown haired girl had a slender body. They could tell by the scent of her breath that she was a health freak.

"I…can't do this Satoshi. It's just sick, you know, just sick." "Then we won't." They both moved towards the girls and kissed there necks. That night the girls had dreams of angels.

They moved out of the balcony and flew to another house with only two elderly people there. "I hate doing this. After I vow to never ever 'eat' human blood, ever." Daisuke concluded. "Me to." Satoshi said.

After eating Daisuke threw up. "I feel sick." He said clutching his stomach in pain. He doubled over and threw up again. Satoshi sat next to his brother. "Stay here." He said. He flew out of the house.

He came back two minutes later with four rabbits. He threw two of them in front of Daisuke. "Thanks." He said. He bit into the animals neck and began to eat. After his second one he fell asleep.

It was another night later when Satoshi woke him. "Let's go." "Yeah." They flew to a dense forest. They found deer and ate. They flew towards the edge of the forest and fell asleep.

Riku was fourteen and her younger twin was only four minutes younger then her. She was currently practicing soccer. She kicked the ball past the goal and it went in the forest. She then thought of the angel she dreamt of. He had red spiky hair and was wearing all black. He had black feathered wings.

She wondered why she thought of him. She went to retrieve her ball and figured out why. He was sleeping next to a blue haired boy dressed in all black. " OH MY GOD!" she shouted. "RISA COME HERE!" she screamed. She heard her sister coming towards her.

"What i…" she trailed off seeing the blue haired boy. "The angel." She whispered. Risa nodded. They had told each other of the angels they dreamed of.

Riku stepped towards her angel, after a few steps he snapped his eyes opened. "Wh…what time is it?!" he shouted. "Uh…11:35." Risa answered. "ONLY 11:30!" he shouted.

"What to early?" Riku joked. "Yes! By god! I'm a…" he stopped short. The blue haired boys eyes opened. "Daisuke what the H…" he stooped when he saw the girls. "Wh…what?" "I don't know."

"Why are you two here? Why did we dream about you two?" Riku asked. "Yeah for angels you guys aren't that nice!" Risa screamed to the two boys. "Angels?!?!?! That's what you think we are?! Far from it!" the blue haired boy screamed.

He got up to leave but was stopped by Risas eyes. "Satoshi! We can't leave. If this is there property then we have to have permission!" Daisuke screamed. "Ugh! I hate rules!" Satoshi screamed. He quickly regained his composer and sighed.

"What rules?" Riku asked. "Uh…as you said we are angels. And we live by certain rules. Like we can't leave or enter someones property without there permeation unless we where unaware that they're there. So if you could please allow us to move freely we would be honored." "Well you can rome freely." "Thank you." "But you have to come with me and Risa." Riku added.

"What?!" "That's right." "Fine." Daisuke agreed. They walked behind the girls and went up in the room. "Big huh." "Yeah I guess." Satoshi said. Risa walked over to her bed. "Will you sit with me Satoshi." "Why not?" he said. He sat down next to her. Daisuke sat next to Riku.

"So you two are like what? Cousins, friends, amigos?" she asked, even though amigo and friend are the same. "We are brothers." Satoshi said. "You guys look nothing like brothers." Riku said.

"Are father is the same." "Angels have fathers?" "We where human once to." "Oh yeah. What's your purpose? Just having fun or are you guys on a divine quest?" "Having fun." They said in unison, looking at each other.

"So what are you two girls doing all alone in a big city?" Daisuke asked. "Are parents just left for a week?" "A week, what for?" "Business or something." "So you two do anything fun?" "I play sports, well soccer and lacrosse." Riku said. "I watch T.V. and look at tarot cards. Oh I also hook people up!" Risa added excitedly.

"Other then that are lives are kinda' boring." Riku said. Daisuke looked at Satoshi. "We could change that." Satoshi said with a sly grin. The girls looked in question at the angels sitting beside them.

Daisuke kissed Riku and she kissed back. Risa kissed Satoshi and after a couple of seconds he kissed back. Soon after it turned into something better.

Daisuke woke in the middle of the night and with Satoshi flew out and found some food. The food where two huge buck with a lot of meet on them. They ate until all the blood was gone and some of the meat was gone.

They flew back towards the house and slipped into the bed after taking off there clothes.

When Riku woke up Daisuke wasn't there. She wrinkled her brow in confusion. She heard the door open and Daisuke crawl into bed.

All he did was go to the bathroom, good. He kissed her forehead and went under the covers.

That morning Riku and Risa realized something. They did things with an angel. They went down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Food was already there so they started eating. A voice sent chills down there spine. "You shouldn't eat without saying Grace." The voice said. They turned and a man with wine colored stood there. His eyes where the same color as his hair.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the girls screamed. Daisuke and Satoshi where there in a second. The man stepped out of the shadows and surprised the girls further when they saw large bat wings. "Dark?!" Daisuke called. "What are you doing here?" "I came by for a visit to see my two main dudes." He said with a smile and a wink at the girls.

"Pervert." Riku muttered. Dark shrugged. "So you two know HIM!" Riku said. "He's own messed up angel." She added. "Angel? That's what they told you? Please! The Satoshi, an ANGEL!" he laughed. "He's a vampire, like me and Daisuke."

"VAMPIRE!" they cried.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls, at first, didn't believe Dark. They asked it. "Are…you guys…really…uh vampires?"

They didn't answer. "Please tell us?!" Riku demanded. "Will it affect our…companionship?" Daisuke asked nervously. "No!" Riku said she was shocked. Even though they barely knew each other there was something between them, and she didn't mean the fact of him being undead and sucking blood.

"I mean it Daisuke! I LOVE YOU! Even if you are a vampire I don't care!" "Then we are vampires. We do stalk the night for blood, but only animals. I hate sucking on humans. It tastes bad and makes me sick!" he said, defending himself.

"Thank you for admitting it." Riku said. Risa walked over to Satoshi and kissed him. "I don't care what you eat! I love you!" she cried.

"But…what we did last night…will we ahhh you know?" Riku asked. "No. The child, if you have one, will only be half vampire and half human. They will be pale, not sleep at night, or at all, and he will like blood. You could just give the child raw or medium rare cooked food."

"Oh that's good." Risa said. It was Darks turn to question the brothers. "So where is Kai? He let you guys go?" "We killed him." Daisuke said. The girls gasped. "The man was evil, responsible for thousands of deaths, and beat us." Satoshi said. "Oh, if he was evil then good riddance." Risa said.

"Yes. Very good that one of the First is gone. That only leaves another seventy-five that will want to revenge there fallen comrade even _if_ the murderers are the same species. You boys best hightail it out of here." Dark said. "'Fore they come and get ur girls." He added with a wink to the almost naked girls.

"Perv!" Riku cried at the strange vampire in her kitchen. "Well thank you." He said a sly smirk coming over his face. "Ugh!" she cried. He winked. "Daisuke could you please control your friend?" she begged. Daisuke nodded.

"You her pet? Will the girls have room for one more?" he asked a lecherous smile coming over his face. "Dark cut it out." Daisuke said. "Fine!" he said in a mock valley girl voice. Dark turned his attention to Risa. "Could I have your hand?" he asked. Satoshi growled.

"Hay calm down. I only want to kiss her!" Dark cried in his defense "Or suck her blood." He added. In response Satoshi pulled Risa closer to him. Dark laughed, so did Daisuke, and then everyone else joined in.

After the laughter Dark started to talk quietly to Satoshi with him nodding every so often.

"What are they talking about Dai?" Riku asked Daisuke, her vampire boyfriend. "Dark wants us to leave and burn down the house." "But all are stuff is here." "He wants to do it with you two in it so the First won't find us as quickly."

The girls stared horrified at the new guest. "But." Riku and Risa whispered. "I won't let them hurt you." Daisuke said protectively. Riku nodded in unison with Risa.

Dark stepped towards them. "Girls could you stay here me and my amigos got something to deal with out side." "NO!" Daisuke barked. "I won't let you touch them!" he stood protectively in front of the girls.

Dark stood in front of Daisuke. "They will burn. Do you _**want **_the First to get you? Mine as well just burn them so the First won't find us." "What _us_?!" Daisuke questioned. "Well I mean us; me, you, and Satoshi." "The girls come."

Satoshi came over. "We could just burn the house or just leave it here. Why would they check a house that stands tall? They would look for the house with the most mysterious problem." "Or they could just the opposite and come straight here for scents and clues." Dark said.

"You are right." Daisuke said. "We should leave. Now." He added. The girls agreed.

They went outside and let Satoshi put the oven on high, put lit candles near the blinds, lit the beds on fire, the doors and anything burnable. They left in broad daylight. The three boys had hooded black jackets on with the other black clothing they wore.

They stole a black convertible with black leather inside. "What's with vampires and black Daisuke?" "It's not light, vampires fear light. We do it so that all our skin is covered in the colors of our creators heart, black." "Who is your creator?" "Our creator is the very First. He is Cain, the one who killed Abel in the bible. And Abel is the one known as Van Hellsing. Cain killed Abel so Abel kills Cains children."

"So why is the First after you guys? Your vampires." "They come after anything who kills there comrades, vampire, human, or other whys." Riku looked sad for the three vampire boys. "No need to worry Kiru." Daisuke said in a soft voice. "Who's Kiru?" Riku asked. Daisuke looked shocked. Satoshi looked sad. Dark just stared at the road.

"She is…………………nobody. She's nobody Riku." He said. Riku didn't expect an answer from anyone so she went to sleep and put her head on Daisukes shoulder. Risa sat behind Satoshi and held his hand.

Dark began to play music. It was hard rock and to loud for anybody in the car. He turned the channel and this channel began to play soft country music. "I love this song." Risa said and yawned.

She soon fell asleep on Daisukes shoulder, because he is in the middle. "Dark can you stop the car." Daisuke asked. "What for?" "We need food for us and the girls, more clothes, blankets, and other provisions." Daisuke replied. "Whatever Dai man." He responded nonchalantly.

He pulled over to a grassy field and got everyone but the girls outside. They soon found foxes and small animals to 'eat'. Dark made a face at eating a mouse. "Why so glum?" Daisuke asked. "My last name is Mousy." He said. Daisuke smiled and took the mouse, popped of it head, and sucked its blood.

After they ate they got back into the convertible and drove to a store where they woke up the girls, bought food, blankets, extra clothes, and let the girls go to the bathroom. Daisuke was waiting for the girls while the others where in the car.

A scream split the air. It hurt his sensitive ears as well. He rushed into the girls bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked. Riku was crying and wrapped herself in a hug. Risa was glaring at Daisuke. She stalked over to him. "YOU!" she spat, the venom practically visible.

"What I do?!?!" he asked her. "You….you….made my sister….preg….pregnant." she spat at him. She walked closer and smacked him in the check. He recoiled but not from the pain, the shock of it. He walked closer to Riku. He leaned towards her and stroked her back. "I'm………so……. sorry." He said slowly.

Riku grabbed his hand. Between sobs she spoke. "I…still love you Daisuke. Our baby made that love stronger." She said and kissed him. Risa looked stunned. She couldn't believe it.

She stalked outside the bathroom and stalked towards the car and yelled at Satoshi. Daisuke soothed Riku. "It'll be okay Riku, I'll make sure of it." he whispered to her and swore on his undead life that he would keep her safe. "I'll keep you safe for ever." He swore out loud so Riku could hear him. She nodded and clutched his hand.

Risa spat hate full words at Satoshi and Dark and the Vampire species. "If you want to leave be my guest." Dark said and opened the door for her. Satoshi looked at her. "Please, don't go Risa. Your sister needs you to through this and I need someone to hold onto. Please don't go." He pleaded. The look in his eyes was what brought her to close the door and sat down.

Risa spoke to Satoshi about the news of her sister. "Well Daisuke is a father!" Dark exclaimed. "Cool!" Satoshi looked somewhat saddened. "Well I don't think it is a good idea to have a child when the mother still smells of her mothers milk." He said and looked down at the floor.

"Good. You agree with me. That's good. But what do we do?" "We wait, protect your sister and you, eat, live, and keep moving." Dark said. Risa nodded sheepishly. She loved the night. She thought as she looked out the window. It was so peaceful and nice.

The night was also free of a lot of people. It sparked a question in her mind. "Hay you guys, are there a lot of vampires around here?" "If you mean in this city no only us, but in the world it probably makes up about two in every billon people, so not a lot at all. Most are dead at 'birth' but others live and it's not a lot." Satoshi explained to the young mortal girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap of story so far: two vampire brothers have killed their 'father' and fled. They try unsuccessfully to eat human blood before they died. They end up just kissing two girls on the neck and finding other 'food'. After the hellos they fall in love, do 'things', meet a vampire named dark, find out the boys they love are not angels but vampires.

Daisuke tries to leave but is stopped. They decide to burn down the house they live in and flee before a group of vampires known as the First try and kill them. After a few hours and another few things that all that important Riku finds out she is pregnant, Risa gets mad but stopped by Satoshi.

To story

There was no light on in the room the group of people are in. It is pitch black with voices talking all at once arguing about something. The loudest voice commands them to stop. "You are here for a reason." He said "That reason is because you all our the best hunters of the First."

The group cheered at the compliment. The speaker gave a harsh glare at the other and they stopped talking. "There has been a murder in the Elite. One of my brothers is dead and I want revenge. There is some evidence that he was killed by his two 'sons', The Satoshi and Daisuke the flame might have done it. You find him and you will be repaid." He reassured the group.

"Do you know who they are?" he asked after a moment looking at the group. There was a loud shout from the group that told him they knew who the boys he talked about where.  
"Yeah we know they are." With that the Speaker left the dark room and let the hunters begin there quest to find the boys who might have killed his dear friend who was the third vampire ever, he was the second and it was he who turned his friend into a vampire.

Hours after the meeting in the room a blond haired and white skinned vampire was closer to the trail then anyone. He had found Kais burned remains. He then followed the scent to a small gray house where two old people where dead and where four rabbits where.

The vampire smiled to him self. He picked up another scent, it was new to him but it said that he had skipped something. He tried to trace the scent to Kais but it didn't match. "Hmmmmmm, how can this be? I am the best Hunter of the First and I skipped something." He thought aloud. He took a big 'taste' of the new smell.

He left the house and found the scent at a pile of ashes. The hunter stopped dead. There was one scent that came to him above all others. It was his rival, the soul he hated more then any others, the one vampire he wanted dead, it was Dark the Killer, and it was his brothers.

_Dark, why is he involved in this?! On any other occasion I would love a chance to kill him but this will get in my way! Ugh! I HATE FATE!_ He thought to himself. _But maybe I could kill two birds with one stone. Just maybe_.

He also knew that with so much ash and so many different smells it would be impossible to find where only three scents where. _But, I am Krad and will find them._ He thought to himself.

He smiled and flew into the city for a quick bite.

Daisuke carried Riku to the motel bed. It has been five months since they found out that Daisuke had gotten Riku pregnant. It would be only four more months until she gave birth. _Or earlier_. He added subconsciously. He put her on the bed and she kissed him.

"So Daisuke do you have any names for the baby?" she asked. "No. There are just so many names." "How about I think of a girl name and you think of a boy name." she said after a few moments of thought. "Sure." He agreed.

It was about an hour later when Riku snapped her fingers and got a happy expression on her face. "I got it!" she cried. "What?" Daisuke asked his girlfriend. She looked at him blankly. "I have a name. If it's a boy we can call him Daiku and if it's a girl we can call her Isabella." She said. After a moments thought he agreed, "They are great names Riku."

Soon after flipping through boring channels and talking about random things Riku fell asleep. Daisuke looked at her and smiled. He heard the kicking of the baby. He didn't want to wake her because he was bored and wanted to do something so he to fell asleep.

Dark waited on the edge of a nearby building. He saw Satoshi on another looking out for something. They didn't know what but they knew something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be any good. Satoshi nodded to Dark and Dark went into the motel they where at. It was small and very close to the city so scents would be hard to find.

Satoshi saw Dark staring at him and nodded. Dark needed the rest that would only last for a couple of hours if any. He waited for many hours until the moon came directly ahead. He flew down towards the forest that was somewhat far to eat quickly and negotiate with 'friends'.

Something sounded off in the distance. It was somewhat a wine and somewhat a growl. The sounded got closer and closer until Satoshi saw what was making the odd noise. It stood on its hind legs and had much fur. Its tailed swayed back and forth and its eyes where changing from blue to yellow.

"Hello Satoshi. Long time no see ha?" the beast spoke. "Yeah I guess so my friend." The creature nodded. "What do you want Satoshi the last time I saw you, you where taking care of that girl, what was her name, uhh Kiru that's it." "Yes I believe it was Roy, I believe it was." Satoshi confirmed. "So what you want?" Roy asked now looking more and more like a werewolf. "Quick talk Satoshi I can't keep talking like this for long." "I need you to guard this motel for me, my friend Dark, my girlfriend Risa, Daisuke and his girlfriend Riku plus her unborn baby." "I'll do it. Wat frum?" he asked his human langue slipping from him.

"From anything else that smells wrong." He said. "This is what Risa and Riku smell like." He added and pulled out some shreds of clothes for Roy to smell. Roy took a big whiff of it to get there smells in. Roy nodded signaling he had there smells.

Satoshi said goodbye and Roy grunted and began to circle the perimeter while Satoshi flew towards the door and walked in the hotel to guard Risa. He smiled when Risa stirred, woke up, and kissed him then fell back asleep.

Roy walked around and around the grounds that his friend asked for him. He came quick to a scent that was mixed of Daisukes and Rikus. _Must be that baby._ He thought to his big furry self.

It was many hours later when another scent came towards him. It was human blood. It was thick. It was not ones that he knew. He was on guard as he approached the scent. He first so a young girl covered in blood. Her arm was missing and her neck was open with blood poring out.

He felt a wave of pain come over him. It saddened him, then made him madder then hell, then gave him super werewolf strength which would be like forty times more then the worlds strongest man ever. He walked towards the girl when he heard a sound behind him.

"Well hello my furry friend. I do not mind sharing if you care for a quick bite of supper." A voice said that was very angelic, so much it sounded like a voice somebody would give Satan, sweet but deceiving. Roy turned to find a very angelic creature standing there. He wore all white and had long blond hair with cat eyes.

"Please do eat, if not then please leave." The stranger said. Roy quacked at the obvious vampire( or extreme cannibal). He really thought he was going to _eat _this girl. Roy took a step forward. He was an arms length away. Roy took it and swiped the vampire.

The vampire was an enemy and someone that he vowed to keep away from his friends and the person who once saved his life. The creature bled but smiled as in came out and started to lick the blood coming away from his chest. He bent to lick it but spoke at the same time. "I am sorry if I scared you friend." He sounded sorry but his voice was to off.

"Well I ain't sorry." Roy growled at the vampire. This time his neck snapped up. "You hit me on purpose?" he asked like he obviously meant it. The creature snarled. "No body takes Krad the Hunters pried away."

So Krad was his name. Roy thought. Roy smiled and swung a clawed arm again. It again swiped Krads chest but also got his chin. Roy cracked his neck like he was exercising. Krad leapt at him and shoved his hand into Roys arm. He got his arm stuck so Roy took his free arm and swiped Krads arm. More blood washed out.

Krad licked it. Roy looked disgusted at the act. Krad swung his free arm hitting Roy in the face. Roy went into a shock for a couple of seconds. A couple of seconds that Krad used to his advantage. He quickly attacked Roys chest and arms. Roy began to feel the pain of it and winced at the pain.

Krad laughed at the others pain. Roy looked up to the sky but saw only tree tops and branches. Krad snickered and swiped again. Roy took Krads arms and turned it away.

Krad lashed out with his leg and struck Roy in the chest. It unhooked Krads arm and left Roy gasping for breath. Krad took out a knife and slashed Roy with it across his arms and chest. Roy groped for his chest in pain of the silver steel while Krad again slashed out at the werewolf. Roy was ready though and went to the ground and kicked out his leg sending his enemy flying out.

Krad smirked as he went flying because he sent out his wings and flew up past the tress. It was a fatal mistake because he soon fell to the ground clutching his burnt arms. It only brought him more pain. Roy stalked over to him, and with a single sharp claw he sliced out Krads liver.

The blood came gushing out soaking the werewolf from knee down seeing how Krad was on his knees. Roy licked his lips and kicked Krad. "Tho' art be judged my Him when This is all over. I hope he punishes you and makes you an everlasting ghost, always there but never seen for that would be a horrible punishment wouldn't it vampire. To see all those humans with fresh blood but only able to watch." He spoke in a low voice and smiled as he saw Krad drift to a state of sleep.

He knew Krad wouldn't be dead only delayed but it would give time for his friends to get away. He ran back to the motel to tell Satoshi and the others.

The wind howled a sad tune three months later. It was sad because a being from two races that would never be accepted would be born soon and the earth felt sad for the creature. The baby was a boy and his name was Daiku.

He had redish brown hair and dark red eyes with a brown tint. He smiled and never cried. His skin was very pale and very soft. He looked quizzically at everyone but Riku and Daisuke. He spoke his first word on the day he was born. It was odd and morbid but he was half a vampire and it was his 'food.' His first word was 'blood.'

Everyone but Risa smiled. She thought it was very creepy and wired that a babies first word was blood. "Satoshi is that normal?" she asked. "Is a half human half vampire normal?" he asked her.


	4. Chapter 4

Daiku grew quickly. He had adopted the name Shadow from Dark because he would blend in the darkness, he was quick, sly, somewhat scary at times, and had many secrets (at least to the world.) he already appeared four and could walk, talk, run, jump, was already potty trained, and was a better athlete then any other child.

His hair and eyes attracted a lot of attention. Mostly girls but Shadow was still to quiet to let anyone know his name. In the months later his life and his best girl friends would change forever.

The day started out normal for Shadow. He ate cereal and used blood instead of milk. He would dress in his school uniform that was all black with a white shirt and red tie, put on his hooded jacket with the hood up, slipped on his sandals and would go to school.

Then it changed. There was a knock on the door before Shadow could open it. A boy about Seventeen was there. He had long brown hair, blue eyes, and had a lot of hair on him. "Hay Satoshi! I got bad news."

He said and walked over to Satoshi with Shadow behind him. "Remember a couple of months ago when I said I fought Krad? Well he's around here and I wouldn't let your boy go to school for a couple of days." He advised to Daisuke and Riku.

Riku nodded slowly but Daisuke said here would be the place he would check first not a private school with a billon scents. "He's right I didn't think about that." Roy said. Satoshi and Dark nodded but Risa disagreed.

"What about reverse psychology? What if he wants us to send him to school and he will get him there?" "He wouldn't because it is to bright and he is to stupid to think about that." Dark said, he never told anyone that Krad was his brother. Riku noticed that whenever anyone mentioned Krad Dark would get very mad and cold.

"Dark what is it with you and Krad? Do you guys know each other?" she asked seeing that this was the right time. Dark didn't respond for a couple of seconds. He looked at everyone. "Krad's my brother." He said, it surprised everyone but Roy whom had gotten a good smell of the angelic vampire and knew he had a scent of Dark with him.

"Who's Krad?" Shadow asked. "He's a bad guy so don't let him near you, he has blond hair, wears

white, and has cat like eyes, and smells somewhat like Dark." Daisuke explained to his son. "Now go to school Daiku." Riku ordered in a stern voice. "Does he know what he is?" Roy asked. "Yes. No need to delay it." Daisuke told his friend.

Satoshi was sitting next to Risa but suddenly he got up and ran outside. "What's wrong Satoshi!?!?!?" Daisuke and Risa called. They jumped out of there seats and followed the elder vampire. They found him next to an old lady with her purse and handing it to her. "Thank you so much young man." The lady said. "I owe you my life, if you hadn't stopped that robber I would be dead and on the ground." The lady said and walked away.

"Well she's nice." Risa sad, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Whatever, I just didn't want the guy to get her, I hate it when you humans attack each other, it's just disgusting." Satoshi said his eyes somewhere else, or _sometime_ else. Risa held his hand and kissed him which got him out of his trance.

Shadow was in his third period class when a girl that was one of his best friends came up to him. "Hay Daiku will you sit with me at lunch?" she asked a hopeful expression on her face. He waited a minute before answering just so it didn't seem he wanted to jump and shout. "Yeah sure Eve, no problem." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and said thanks.

She skipped back to her desk, her skirt flapping as she did. She was sitting next to her friend who asked her HOW she liked some one so creepy. "How do you like him? He's a icky and he looks weird cause he always wears a hood." She said still believing that boys have cooties. "And he has cooties!" she cried making both girls giggle.

Eve looked at her friend. "Don't you know that nice boys don't have cooties, only the weird ones." She said. "Really?" her friend asked. "Yeah Rebecca, duh!" Eve said to her.

Just then the teacher walked in who was about ten minutes late to a bunch of kids four and five years old. It was a substitute who had long blond hair and cat like eyes.

He looked at everyone and smiled at Daiku. Daiku dawned a scared expression. Just then whispers went around the room that Daiku was scared and that was bad because nothing really bothered the boy. Daiku got out of his seat and tried to run out of the class but since the sub was right there he blocked him and slapped him in the face.

"Why'd you hit me?" Daiku asked the vampire. "Because you're a naughty boy." The man said in an angelic voice. Daiku was walking back to his seat when he saw the wide window. It took no time for him to grab Eve and jump out of the window, the class was silent for they had no idea what would happen next.

Krad jumped out after them but Daiku was far ahead. Though Krad was a full vampire it was harder for him to catch up to because the boy was smaller and still was a newborn so he still had much more speed and strength then any adult vampire.

Eve was to shocked to scream so she just stared back at the 'crazy substitute'. Daiku was almost home when he tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Krad was right behind him and picked him up with Eve still clinging to her friend. "Well hello Daiku, how's your day going?" he asked.

Daiku was in no mood for small talk, he just flipped him off and bit Krads hand. Krad screamed and reeled back and let go of the two. On impact with the ground Daiku shot off again and made it to his house in record time. He opened the door and slammed it shut. Dark looked at him in surprise but then caught his brothers scent and went to the door.

Soon later Daisuke and Satoshi came to the house and saw Dark fighting Krad. Dark was loosing. Krad was chocking him and held an amulet of the sun to Darks face. Dark was struggling for air but Krad wouldn't let up. Krad smelt the other vampires and started kicking Dark in the ribs. All vampires where suffering from burns from the sun that was right above them.

Darks face began to change colors When Satoshi rammed Krad in the side. Daisuke jumped and landed on Krads back and began to strangle him. Krad got Daisuke off of him with a mighty blow to the head sending him sprawling and Satoshi went to his brothers aid.

Dark went limp so Krad went over to Satoshi and hit him in the head with the amulet knocking him out to. Krad picked up Daisuke and Satoshi and was ready to go in the woods. When he heard a voice. "Put my dad down you filthy piece of hell." Krad turned to see Daiku there. He had his wings spread over him, blocking the sun and he teeth where beard.

He moved closer to the vampire who threatened his family and when he was in an arms length away he raised his hands. "One thing that the school taught me was God." He said and a ball of white light appeared in his hands. "Since I'm half human I have both strengths of human and vampire." He pulled his wings back and pushed them with all his might and sent a blast of wind and the ball of white light at Krad.

Krad was shocked to say the least and he couldn't move from the fact that a prophecy was being fore filled in front of his eyes, _one day will a creature rise, one that is both living and not, one that will put an end to the skies or have all evil rot. _Krad now knew what the blast was and tried to fly away but still have of him was blown away and the top half of him fell to the ground.

"You…..are only……a half…..breed." Krad croaked his final words and died.


End file.
